


Малоккьо

by Fiabilis, mrCasino



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Horror, M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiabilis/pseuds/Fiabilis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrCasino/pseuds/mrCasino
Summary: Чтобы противостоять Бьякурану, Мукуро нужны силы





	Малоккьо

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2018

От тусклого света болели глаза. На карте, разложенной на столе, красными флажками были отмечены стратегические цели и объекты для защиты, маленькие фигурки обозначали войска, крупные – «полководцев». Как в игре в солдатики, только это была не игра. Надо было отметить вражеские базы другим цветом, чтобы не путать со своими, это же очевидно, но ни у кого не дошли руки.   
– Мне срать, что там с Казертой, я останусь с Занзасом, – заявил Скуало и отчаянно стукнул по столу, так что полководец рядом с Миланом позорно пал.   
– Мы в жопе, мусор, ты тупой? Не выебывайся, – отозвался Занзас.   
Снова повисло молчание. Тактика Бьякурана была куда удачнее, он умел вести войны, в отличие от вчерашних мальчишек. Гокудера сидел нахохлившимся воробьем и напряженно хмурился, Цуна отсутствующе пялился в стол, лицо Ямамото потеряло всякое выражение, эта ровная отрешенность выглядела на нем устрашающе, будто в нем не было никакой жизни, словно Ямамото – просто равнодушный глиняный голем.   
– Итак, – произнес Реборн, и Мукуро вдруг театрально вздохнул. Кен и Чикуса стражами стояли по обе стороны от его кресла. Они и привели Мукуро сюда – он все еще плохо передвигался сам – и теперь ждали, готовые, судя по суровым взглядам, умереть на месте или убить, по обстоятельствам. – Планы на завтрашний день.   
– Я не вижу смысла ждать дольше, – начал Мукуро, ставя локти на стол и устраивая на сцепленных пальцах свой подбородок. Карта от неосторожного жеста снова чуть двинулась, и целые армии полегли по всей Италии. – Старыми способами Бьякурана не обмануть даже мне. Так что нужен доброволец, – голос Мукуро повеселел, на это из дальнего угла комнаты недоверчивым хмыканьем отозвался Хибари.   
– Не ты, – отрезал Мукуро, и Реборн поднял руку раньше, чем Хибари успел возмутиться. – Нужно небо.   
– Да неужели! – взвился Гокудера, предчувствуя неладное.   
– Цуна не пойдет, – объявил Реборн специально для Гокудеры. – У нас на него другие планы.  
Гокудера снова помрачнел, и в воздухе вдруг запахло дымом, Мукуро даже негромко рассмеялся, видимо, почувствовав запах, а Кен за ним странным звериным движением обтер нос о плечо.   
– Че за херня? – вызвался Занзас, то ли желая узнать суть дела, то ли возмущаясь дымом.   
Мукуро заставил себя ждать. Он собирался целую вечность: устраивался в кресле, оглядывал стол, казалось, сейчас жестом позовет Чикусу наклониться и шепотом попросит коктейль. Старые электрические лампы под потолком надрывно потрескивали – в последнее время собрания приходилось проводить черт знает где, лишь бы все смогли прибыть.   
– Мне нужно кольцо ада, – выдал наконец Мукуро, и это самое кольцо, объятое художественными голубыми всполохами, закружилось над столом – электрический свет потух, и быстрые холодные блики исказили лица сидящих вокруг, будто у стола собрались на совет бледные мертвецы.   
– А не подавишься? – с сомнением спросил Занзас. Гокудера одобрительно хмыкнул в кулак, Скуало заерзал в своем кресле, но промолчал.   
– Я объясню проще, – легко согласился Мукуро, и кольцо над столом сжалось в точку, из которой выплеснулся целый световой взрыв, так что каждый невольно вздрогнул. Вспышка осветила Мукуро, чье тело с закатившимися глазами безвольно осунулось в кресле. И голос явно исходил не из него. – Если у меня не будет кольца ада, у вас не будет никакого завтра.   
– Тебе не обязательно так напрягаться, – вдруг произнес Цуна. – Сейчас не время для представлений.   
Цуна повзрослел так резко, что невозможно было угадать в нем того запуганного подростка. Ему оказалось достаточно увидеть смерть, чтобы отказаться от позиции беспомощного наблюдателя. Бьякуран пока посылал за ним пешек, просто чтобы раззадорить, но и пешки могут отнимать жизни, пары взорванных магазинов и нескольких корчащихся в агонии людей хватило Цуне для осознания, что игры кончились. Для Бьякурана они только начинались.   
Мукуро издал презрительный смешок. Над столом разгорался пожар. В клубах дыма и огня тонули смутно знакомые очертания. База Вонголы в Италии, особняк Варии, поместье Каваллоне.   
Дино сжал кулаки до белых костяшек. Его место сейчас было вовсе не здесь, его люди нуждались в защите, пока он сидел в затхлом кабинете, глядя на бесполезный спектакль, устроенный Мукуро. Терпение сходило на нет, таяло в адском пламени и просачивалось холодным липким потом сквозь кожу. В кабинете становилось жарко – Мукуро перебарщивал с ощущениями. Его голос лился мягким потоком, неспешной Летой, и все говорил, говорил о том, что кольца ада – изобретение этого мира, Бьякуран не знает принципа их работы, что каждое кольцо уникально, что им смертельно необходимо одно. Слово «смертельно» Мукуро почему-то смешило, и от этого смеха в его иллюзии огонь рушил стены, и горели, бесшумно крича, какие-то люди.   
– Кольцо ада – философский камень, – продолжал Мукуро с легкой печалью, и Дино был уверен, что печалит его глупость собеседников. – Каждый создает его из себя. Проще говоря, мне нужно пройти через собственный ад, чтобы сделать одно. И чем глубже я зайду, тем сильнее будет кольцо. С его помощью я скрою базы иллюзией, которую Бьякуран будет разгадывать так долго, что Кея успеет умереть от скуки.   
– Так в чем, блядь, проблема? – Занзас явно заинтересовался темой и грубостью силился это отрицать.  
– Мукуро не выйдет оттуда сам, – ответил за него Реборн, и иллюзия вдруг погасла, а тусклые лампы под потолком вспыхнули и так ударили по глазам, что Гокудера тихо выругался. Мукуро сидел на своем месте изможденный и напряженный, с явным трудом поддерживая гордую картинную позу.   
– Мне нужен проводник. Туман, понимающий суть иллюзий, или небо, чтобы их распознать.   
Хром, настолько незаметная, что вряд ли кто-то помнил о ее присутствии, вздохнула и подняла на Мукуро огромные испуганные глаза – вот кто совершенно не менялся из года в год. Та же тонконогая трясущаяся левретка, легче отрубить себе руки, чем обидеть. Обманчивое впечатление. Мукуро отвел взгляд, и Хром тоже потупилась – это означало «нет». О Фране речь почему-то не шла, и тишина снова напряженно звенела. На карте бесполезным мусором лежали поверженные солдатики, все вокруг красных флажков. Будто в старой компьютерной игре неверно нашли бомбу, и вот она взорвалась, раскидав всех вокруг. Все ждали Занзаса. Расчет явно был на него, Мукуро работал на Занзаса с самого начала. Весь этот иллюстрированный рассказ, красивые жесты, игрушечные солдатики. Почему-то Дино осознал все только сейчас. Занзас тоже это понимал, потому подозрительно и в упор смотрел прямо на Мукуро. И молчал.   
– Я пойду, – неожиданно для себя выпалил Дино, и тишина рассыпалась.   
– Мусор, ты не охуел? – вдруг ожил Занзас, не желая терять контроль над ситуацией, участвовать в которой секунду назад явно не желал.   
– Каваллоне не подходит, – нервно бросил Мукуро.  
– Почему? – спросил Реборн и задумчиво прищурился.   
От Мукуро веяло ненавистью, карта покрылась копотью, из нее, как из черной земли, вставали павшие солдаты, рядом с Реборном вспух бугорком Триест – что-то пыталось выбраться из горелой иссушенной почвы. Реборн ухмылялся.   
– Я не хочу, – с давлением произнес Мукуро. За все время на Дино он не взглянул ни разу.  
– Не хочешь или не подходит? – Триест все рос гнойным вулканом, высился Реборну почти до груди. Теперь Реборн впился в Мукуро взглядом, о Занзасе никто не вспоминал, а до Дино, кажется, вообще никому не было дела. Мукуро злился, игра в гляделки с Реборном затянулась, из вулкана прыснула мутная белесая пена, потекла сливочным ручьем к Реборну. Они сражались бы и дальше, если бы Дино позволил.   
– Я сказал, что это буду я, – Дино встал и тяжело перегнулся через стол к Мукуро с Реборном. Триест все изливался густыми сливками, будто переполненный кондитерский шприц. Если от Мукуро зависела их жизнь, Дино полагаться на Занзаса не собирался. Реборн наконец отвел от Мукуро взгляд и изучающе посмотрел сначала на вулканическую инсталляцию, а только потом – на Дино.   
– Отлично, – вопроса не было, и реплика Дино прозвучала одиноким вызовом. Реборн молчал, и Мукуро вдруг понял, что эта битва проиграна, откинулся на спинку и зажал переносицу пальцами, будто спасаясь от нахлынувшей мигрени.   
– Пожрать тут что-нибудь есть? – невпопад выдал Гокудера. Цуна чуть заметно улыбнулся. Дело было решено.

Собрание закончилось, запекшаяся шапка на вулкане медленно остывала. Текущие вопросы можно было решить своими силами, и все начали разбредаться, неприкаянные и слегка растерянные, как люди после плохого фильма. Занзас удивительно быстро смирился, буркнул: «оба ебанутые» вместо пожелания удачи и ушел за Скуало, а затем, уже на улице, так втопил газ, что мотор взвыл на всю округу. Дино продолжал сидеть на своем месте, разглядывая схематичную Геную. С одной стороны ее изрезал океан, ее узорчатый берег заканчивался голубым провалом – карта, слишком широкая для стола, свешивалась вниз, Дино не видел ее конца, океан лился в бездну. На севере Геную венами дорог держал материк. Дино никак не мог оторваться. Нестерпимо хотелось к своим людям, домой, к своей земле, укрыть их собой, а не лететь в океанскую бездну.  
– Когда мы начинаем? – спросил Дино, пытаясь собраться.   
– Раз уж ты спешишь, – Мукуро смерил его взглядом, – как только найдем подходящее место.  
Дино только сейчас заметил, что они остались втроем. Никого, кроме Мукуро и Реборна с ним в кабинете уже не было.   
– У меня в поместье достаточно… – начал Дино, но Реборн не дослушал:  
– Никто не поедет к тебе в поместье. Мукуро нужен мне здесь, ты же не можешь гарантировать мне своевременный возврат?   
Дино не мог. Реборн говорил о Мукуро, как о вещи, породистом жеребце, в крайнем случае, и это взбесило Дино мгновенно. Реборн довольно ухмылялся, глядя ему в лицо. Мол, что, глупый Дино, нечем крыть?   
Мукуро своего негодования, если оно и было, не выдал ничем. Он зачем-то плотнее запахнул пиджак и встал с кресла, тут же пошатнулся, и Дино инстинктивно поддержал его за плечи, а затем подставил локоть. Мукуро хмыкнул и обошелся без помощи, вышел из кабинета своими ногами. Дино оставалось только двинуться следом.   
– Мне нужна ванна, – начал Мукуро без перехода, как только Дино его нагнал. – Не слишком горячая, без пены. Будь добр, позаботься, чтобы никто не сбежался на мои крики. И там должна быть кофеварка, хотя бы мока, необходимо поддерживать меня в тонусе. Распоряжения на случай моей смерти появятся в моей одежде. Надеюсь, у тебя тоже нет с этим проблем.   
Дино попытался что-то вставить, Мукуро лишь раздраженно махнул рукой. Они все шли какими-то бесконечными коридорами, хотя здание изначально не казалось Дино настолько большим. На стенах все реже попадались пыльные лампы, то и дело гаснувшие, шаги раздавались все громче, эхо несло их далеко вперед, и лампы там тоже начинали мигать.   
– Я не знаю, сколько это займет. Возможно, когда мы придем в себя, будет уже слишком поздно. У меня… – Мукуро неожиданно встал, опершись о темную стену, и Дино влетел в него. Только на секунду, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы все понять, – … нет никаких советов. Ничему не верь.   
– Не бойся, – сказал Дино, сжав Мукуро за запястье – пульс бился как сумасшедший, Мукуро только силой воли держал себя в руках. – Я удержу тебя. И никто не умрет.   
Впереди погасла очередная лампа. Они стояли в каком-то затхлом коридоре, ведущем неизвестно куда, и Дино почему-то говорил все это, говорил так искренне и легко, что сам ни мгновения не сомневался. Мукуро засмеялся. И смех, будто произнесенный пароль, впитался в стены, раздвинул их и дал проникнуть свету. Дино обескуражено отпустил запястье.   
– Допустим, – произнес Мукуро, тяжело опускаясь обратно в кресло. Как оказалось, они просто ходили кругами и давно вернулись в кабинет. – Допустим, это может сработать. Мне все еще нужна ванна.  
– Отель? – предложил Дино, и Мукуро горестно прикрыл лицо в знак театрального отчаяния.   
– Как хорошо, что организацией занимаешься не ты, да? – Мукуро изобразил саркастичную гримасу. – Идем, Реборн наверняка уже все подготовил.  
Базу, несмотря на трудности, Реборн выбирал не случайно. Пришлось только преодолеть несколько лестничных пролетов. Ванная там была, вполне пристойная, разве что ржавая и от кафеля на стенах оставались только грязные пятна. Несколько полотенец стопкой лежали на плохо подметенном полу, рядом с ванной стоял низкий стул с расползшейся обивкой. Мукуро включил воду, и она потекла, сначала бурая, затем просто желтоватая. Мукуро потащил с себя пиджак. Дино вдруг почувствовал себя неуютно, будто наблюдал за чем-то сокровенным, и отвернулся. Мукуро снова рассмеялся. Искусственно и нервно.   
– Не ожидал от тебя, Дино Каваллоне, – услышал он и тут же решил: какого черта?   
Мукуро стоял спиной. Белоснежная рубашка полетела на пол, безнадежно испачкавшись, и Дино уставился на выпирающие лопатки, тонкие, словно птичьи, а затем на задницу и такие же тонкие худые ноги. Странно было, что выгибаются они не назад, как у журавля, что на них вообще есть человеческие колени. Мукуро повернулся, и Дино замешкался, разглядывая бледное тело. Он так бы и смотрел, если бы Мукуро не выключил воду и не цокнул языком, когда и это не сработало.  
– Помоги мне, – произнес он, выставив перед собой руку. Дино спешно шагнул вперед, подставляя локоть. Мукуро перешагнул через бортик ванной и медленно опустился в мутную воду. Он ушел под нее сразу, и волосы неровными лепестками расплылись вокруг головы. Дино даже испугался, не захлебнется ли Мукуро, не стоит ли поддержать его под шею. Но Мукуро выплыл сам через несколько секунд. Облепленный волосами и почему-то успокоившийся.   
– Теперь слушай, – произнес он, и Дино придвинул стул ближе. – Там, куда ты попадешь, может быть что угодно. Не забывай, зачем пришел. Просто найди меня и… будь собой, Дино Каваллоне.   
Мукуро снова стало смешно, это злило, Дино чувствовал себя случайным свидетелем таинства, в котором ему не было места. Он не контролировал абсолютно ничего, только велся за Мукуро, беспомощный, как ребенок, который потеряется, едва границы мира раздвинутся за пределы его кроватки. Нужно было вернуть контроль над ситуацией, не позволить страху Мукуро запутать себя, его самого, их обоих. Иначе он не сможет быть собой – и тогда все бесполезно.  
Дино пнул стул, со скрипом отъехавший по обломкам кафеля, и решительно сдернул куртку. Мукуро следил за ним широко раскрытыми глазами, на которых ресницы слиплись стрелками, и молчал. Дино ухватился за бортик ванны и перебросил ноги в мутную теплую воду, сразу же впитавшуюся в штаны ржавыми потеками. Он не собирался раздеваться, а теперь жалел: мокрая одежда вдруг начала тянуть ко дну, будто камень, а дно показалось очень, очень глубоким.  
– Ты сюда не поместишься, – запротестовал Мукуро раздраженно.  
– Помолчи, – потребовал Дино.  
Депривация. Мукуро возвращался туда, где его тело оставалось в нерушимом покое, нетронутое, надежно защищенное, без чувств и желаний, откуда его сознание могло свободно путешествовать в самые отдаленные уголки вселенной. Удивительно – наверняка никто не догадывался, что, погружаясь в воду, Рокудо Мукуро обретает покой. Боялись разозлить, задев его слабость.  
А Мукуро хранил свою тайну и смеялся.  
Дино съехал по шершавой ободранной ванне напротив Мукуро, и тот заерзал, вытаскивая из-под него ноги. Дино ощупью нашел их в воде, ухватил крепко щиколотки и положил себе на колени. Острые косточки впились в бедра, длинные мокрые пальцы торчали из воды, как хвост русалки. Вода раскачивалась и плескалась, а потом медленно начала успокаиваться, расходясь мутными кругами. Мукуро глядел из-под ресниц с тягучим безразличием, в тысячу раз более непристойным, чем открытый призыв. Дино ему улыбнулся. Лампа в железной сетке над головой замигала, стены покрылись неровными тенями. Под пальцами Дино, прямо в щиколотках, учащенно бился пульс, и Дино перекрыл ладонями вены. Мукуро коротко вздохнул – и вода расступилась, принимая обратно его голову, пока над поверхностью не остался только приоткрытый рот, нос и изгиб лба. В дрожащем свете Дино видел, как ходят под веками Мукуро глазные яблоки.  
– Я готов, – сказал Дино.  
Лампа мигнула в последний раз и погасла. Дино перестал шевелиться, и через некоторое время вода сделалась неподвижной – Мукуро не дышал.  
Когда тени накрыли их обоих с головой, Дино тоже закрыл глаза и вошел в Стикс.

Вода потекла ему в легкие, наполняя пустой сосуд изнутри, а потом выплеснулась из глотки вместе с кашлем. Дино долго рвало водой с кровяным привкусом ржавого железа, пока он не подтянул к себе холодные руки и ноги, вставая на четвереньки на твердом бетонном полу. Тогда наконец получилось вдохнуть. Он убрал с лица волосы, запутавшиеся в ресницах. Вокруг был пустой ангар; его стены сводами сходились высоко над головой и терялись в сумраке разбитых ламп. Некоторое время Дино просто сидел посреди холодной пустоты, рассеянно дыша на заледеневшие пальцы и вспоминая воскресную школу, где его пугали огненной геенной. Конечно, они ошибались. В аду было мучительно холодно. Это не был холод арктических льдов, через два вздоха вымораживающих легкие, а с ними кровь и жизнь, превращая тело в хрупкий памятник человеческой глупости. Это был холод терпимый и изматывающий. Он обнимал кожу мокрой одеждой, пробирался внутрь ознобом – таким ознобом, от которого сначала подхватываешь простуду, потом воспаление легких, а потом становится нечем дышать, ткани медленно отмирают, и ты гниешь днями, неделями, месяцами. Дино с удовольствием прижался бы к котлу, полному заживо варящихся грешников, лишь бы отогнать этот холод хоть ненадолго.  
Но стены безразлично молчали, и пришлось встать на ноги. Мукуро просил найти его, а значит, нужно было идти вперед.  
Дино шел, зябко поджимая пальцы на босых ногах, к дверям ангара. Замок был выломан с нечеловеческой силой, и Дино не встретил сопротивления.  
Снаружи застыл вечный пасмурный день. Такой бывает осень в северных приозерных городках – туман и глухая, безжизненная тишина запустения. Дино глядел в небо, затянутое желтоватыми облаками без дождя и солнца, однообразными, накрывшими мир от горизонта до горизонта осязаемым куполом. Пустое низкое небо Лимба, где никто никогда не обитал. Дети Эстранео не видели дневного света – ад был там, под ногами. И Дино начал спускаться под землю.  
Лестницы были удивительно похожи на те, которыми водил его Мукуро, – замкнутое кольцо путей страха. Они перетекали в длинные коридоры и снова срывались вниз ступеньками, и чем глубже Дино спускался, тем острее чувствовал, как дрожит пространство, наполненное вибрациями чудовищного, непостижимого, древнего, как глубоководные рыбы, страха. Кровь тупо пульсировала в висках, чужой ужас мешал дышать, но вел Дино за собой, как нить Ариадны.  
«Жилые помещения», прочитал Дино. «Просьба соблюдать чистоту».  
Ноги зашлепали по воде. Вода была зеленоватая и склизкая и воняла болотом. Она вытекала из-под двери, расползаясь в трещинах между бетонными плитами и с журчанием просачиваясь в аварийные стоки. Дино прошел мимо раковин, краны над которыми были отвернуты до предела, мимо пустых душевых и нашел купальню – большой кафельный бассейн с зацветающей водой. Вокруг бассейна толпились голые, синие от холода дети; они запихивали что-то в воду, что-то отчаянно визжавшее, и сами визжали на невнятном языке, один мальчик поскользнулся и упал, разбив коленки, и надрывно заплакал.  
– Вы что делаете?! Отпустите! – крикнул Дино раньше, чем успел что-либо понять.   
Рыдающий над разбитой коленкой мальчик поднял голову и гнусаво всхлипнул:  
– Ты дурак? Нельзя его оставлять, он уже сжевал Маргарите руку. Если не утопим, еще на кого-нибудь нападет.  
– Отойди! – Дино бросился к ним, хватаясь за стену, растолкал холодные тела и схватил из воды захлебывающееся несчастное существо, похожее на маленькую русалку. Существо студенисто дрожало под полупрозрачной кожей и жалось к груди Дино, хватаясь за рубашку косточками пальцев. Дети начали обступать Дино, мальчик с разбитой коленкой грубо сказал:  
– Это же неудачный эксперимент. Отпусти его, а то хуже будет.  
Дино попятился назад, скользя по мокрому полу. Дети надвигались на него толпой, угрожающе бычились и твердили: «неудачный, неудачный». Дино наткнулся спиной на ребро открытой двери, а потом развернулся и побежал.   
Он бежал долго, пока не выдохся и не закололо в груди. Дино опустился на колено и наконец решился взглянуть на спасенное существо – однажды это был ребенок, даже если теперь сквозь его зубы просвечивала черная нежная воронка глотки, а волосы оставались у Дино в руках, легко отделяясь от головы.   
Это, конечно, был не Мукуро.  
Неудачный эксперимент, так они говорили. Дино несколько минут укачивал русалку, тихонько напевая без слов старые колыбельные, а потом бережно опустил на пол. Русалка захныкала, ища руками его теплые руки. Дино казалось, ее студенистая плоть застряла комком у него в горле.  
– Прости, – жалко извинился он, – я должен идти.  
Хныканье русалки стихло за поворотом. Дино вошел в коридор, тянувшийся в бесконечность запертыми дверями, которые различались только металлическими бляшками номеров. Дино наугад толкнул дверь с номером двадцать три. За ней была спальня, уставленная двухъярусными детскими кроватками – железный каркас и сетка, обычная спальня довоенного сиротского приюта. На одной кровати кто-то спал. Из-под одеяла свешивался забинтованный обрубок без пальцев. «Он уже сжевал Маргарите руку», – вспомнил Дино. Нет, снова не Мукуро.  
Дино тихо закрыл дверь.   
«Рекреация» – вежливо подсказывал указатель. Дино шел по стрелкам, отслеживая их ладонью, пока они не привели его в комнату за прозрачным стеклом, похожую на гигантский аквариум. Внутри были дети. Множество детей самого разного возраста – от малышей лет шести до двенадцатилетних, нескладных, голенастых, в одинаковых посеревших от стирок пижамах. На полу валялись игрушки – пластиковые лошадки с продавленными мордами, плюшевые звери, расцепленный на вагоны поезд, – но дети не играли. Они бродили там, слепо тычась в стены, как бьющиеся в лампу мотыльки, бледные немые мумии детей, и сердце Дино едва не разбилось вместе со стеклом, которое неожиданно легко осыпалось от удара. Он шел к ним прямо по осколкам, они сбежались навстречу, облепили со всех сторон и плакали, беззвучно умоляя забрать с собой, но Дино не мог забрать их всех, он искал только одного и умирал, кажется, тысячу раз, пока метался взглядом по макушкам, пытаясь найти Рокудо Мукуро. А потом отцеплял от себя крошечные пальцы, объясняя, что должен идти дальше. Детей становилось все больше, они словно плодились прямо там, расщепляясь, как живые клетки, и под ними уже не видно было пола, Дино пришлось идти прямо по ним.  
С каждым пролетом вниз становилось холоднее. Изо рта Дино повалил пар. Несколько этажей оказались заперты, но Дино чувствовал – там нет того, что он ищет. Нужно спускаться ниже. Глубже.   
Открытый этаж встретил его призрачно-синей подсветкой и миганием красных аварийных ламп. Голова закружилась, в нос ударил острый запах спирта, и Дино пошел по отпечаткам детских ладоней, которые черным проступали на стене каждый раз, как вспыхивали лампы. «Служебные помещения. Вход воспрещен», – предупреждали таблички на дверях, и Дино не трогал эти двери. «Идет операция! Не входить!» – мигнуло над головой. Мукуро был там.  
Яркий свет операционной на секунду ослепил Дино, выбил воздух из легких и заставил качнуться, а потом пространство наполнилось монотонным гулом десятков машин. На перекрестных распорках, как сыны божьи, висели маленькие тела, и аппараты перегоняли по их венам отвратительную черную жижу. Отрезанная голова в стеклянной банке смотрела на Дино широко раскрытыми глазами. Из шеи тянулись трубки искусственного кровообращения, а сердце билось отдельно – в соседней колбе, крошечное, размером с канарейку. В углу кто-то беспрерывно мучительно стонал, и Дино пошел туда, будто загипнотизированный. Стальные канаты растягивали детское тело за руки и за ноги, а лицо его вживлено было в живот, и глазные яблоки без век дико метались из стороны в сторону. Бескровный рот шевелился.  
– Пожалуйста, помоги, – донесся до Дино полный мольбы шепот. Дино вырвал бы себе сердце, если бы только мог кому-нибудь помочь, но он не мог – он был здесь призраком, мгновением будущего в навсегда зациклившемся прошлом, где уже ничего невозможно изменить. Он гладил пальцами тонкие детские губы и говорил, что все будет хорошо. Врал и ненавидел себя, пока видение не зарябило, втягиваясь в пульсирующую вибрацию разума Мукуро – единственного места, где еще оживали эти воспоминания.   
Ему пришлось идти дальше, из одной операционной в другую. Некоторые двери распахивались сами собой, некоторые не поддавались, и приходилось ломать. Дино отбил плечи до синяков, сорвал ногти, но открывал их подряд, еще и еще, пока минуты не начали сливаться в часы. В одних комнатах было пусто и темно, полы и стены измазаны кровью, в других под ногами хрустели осколки расплавленных банок и, испаряясь, кипели лужи формалина, в третьих Дино видел ровные блестящие ряды хирургических инструментов и накрытые белыми простынями длинные тела, в четвертых на крюках под потолком почему-то свешивались туши животных. Пространство все больше теряло внятные очертания, призраки искалеченных мертвецов и живых уродцев сливались в одну испорченную киноленту, Дино перестал ощущать отмерзшие ноги и потерял счет времени. Он чувствовал Мукуро – буквально цеплялся за нить осмысленной, разумной, концентрированной ненависти среди общего бессмысленного животного страха, – но больше не понимал, куда именно идет.   
Очередная дверь распахнулась в темную пасть пожарной лестницы. Дино перегнулся через перила; этажи внизу мерцали красным и синим, раздавался гул невидимых механизмов и, кажется, даже звук циркулярной пилы. Ад бесконечно тянулся вниз, на тысячи, миллионы этажей, каждый из которых населяли все более чудовищные призраки.   
Дино крикнул. Эхо вернулось к нему нестройным хором голосов. И тогда он вдруг понял, что заблудился.   
Пути страха вели вперед, но нигде не заканчивались. Может, простирались за границы вселенной, а может, закольцовывались – и бродить Дино по ним вечно, пока ноги не сотрутся до костей и не останется только ползти.  
Дино сел на ступеньку лестницы и привалился к перилам, закрывая лицо дрожащими ладонями. Сердце сбивчиво стучало, напирая – думай, думай. Думай, что именно ты упустил. Дино вспоминал каждое слово Мукуро, сказанное сегодня – если, конечно, это было сегодня, а не квадриллионы лет назад, – вчера, год, десять лет назад. «Найди меня». «Не забывай, зачем пришел». «Ничему не верь».  
Они вот так же кружили запутанными коридорами, пока не вернулись в кабинет. Страх Мукуро вернул их обратно в точку отсчета.  
И они начали заново... господи, ну конечно.  
Дино рассмеялся с облегчением, и в наступившей вдруг тишине его смех прозвучал неестественно. Он вскочил так порывисто, что голова закружилась. Несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, закрыл глаза, постоял с минуту, а потом снова открыл. Перед ним была та же самая дверь пожарной лестницы, через которую он вышел. Дино решительно ее толкнул.  
Мукуро был там. Сидел, обхватив колени, в углу залитой ровным белым светом комнаты, слепо блестевшей стеклянными дверцами шкафов. Страх, ненависть и глубочайшее отвращение исходили от него тугими волнами, которые не давали подступиться, как ударные волны от взрыва. Дино пошел навстречу, с трудом продавливая их грудью. Мукуро поднял голову. Мутный голубой глаз презрительно уставился на Дино, на месте правого зияла дыра в запекшейся бурой корке. Кажется, сквозь нее даже просвечивала кость – край глазницы.   
– Не подходи, – велел Мукуро незнакомым детским голосом. Дино сел возле него на корточки.  
– Пошел вон отсюда, – повторил Мукуро громче, угрожающе, впиваясь в собственные коленки грязными ногтями. На нем была одна только больничная распашонка, и пальцы посинели от холода. Дино хотелось взять их в свои ладони и согреть, но Мукуро предупредил: – Я тебя убью, – и в этой угрозе было столько взрослой нервной ярости, что Дино не решился дотронуться.  
– Я заберу тебя отсюда, – мягко сказал Дино, и губы Мукуро искривились в улыбке, стальным канатом стянувшей Дино горло.   
– Я и без тебя уйду.  
– Почему же не уходишь? – осторожно спросил Дино, хотя знал ответ. На столе посреди комнаты, в стерильно чистом металлическом подносе, лежал его изуродованный правый глаз с покрасневшей радужкой и бесформенным зрачком, пульсирующим от света. Глаз не отпускал Мукуро, не давал уйти, как невозможно уйти без ног или головы. Мукуро обнажил острые мелкие зубы. Дино вздохнул и медленно поднялся, хрустнув застывшими коленями.  
– Ты должен его взять.  
Мукуро дернулся, как от пощечины. Ненависть перехлестнула, на мгновение детское лицо исказилось так сильно, что Дино захотел отвернуться – как тогда, когда увидел Мукуро раздетым. Будто застал что-то слишком интимное.  
– Ни за что! – выплюнул Мукуро.  
– Я знаю, – заговорил Дино ласково и убеждающе, обмирая изнутри от тяжелой вины, которая наваливалась с каждым словом. – Знаю, но выбора нет. Это теперь часть тебя, понимаешь? Твоя единственная сила. Без нее ты никогда не освободишься, – Мукуро смотрел на него сощуренным глазом и мертвой дырой. Дино вязко сглотнул слюну и продолжил: – Без нее ты никогда не разрушишь этот ад. Если ты не возьмешь глаз, то застрянешь тут навечно. Мы оба застрянем. И будущее не наступит. Ты должен его... принять.   
У Мукуро задрожали ноздри – совсем как у взрослого. Дино упрямо смотрел ему в лицо, оставаться ласковым не хватало сил, он просто смотрел с темной надеждой и ждал, считая минуты.  
Он почти перестал считать, когда Мукуро наконец поднялся. Яркий свет охватил его маленькую фигурку, рассеивая по краям и делая совсем тонкой, прозрачной. Видно было, что каждый шаг дается ему с огромным трудом, – он словно боролся с притяжением бездны, застрявшей у него в глазу, со своим желанием ей поддаться. Дино смотрел, как Мукуро трогает край подноса бестелесными от худобы пальцами, как зрачок собирается в точку, уже готовый ввинтиться обратно в мозг хозяина.  
– Давай, не бойся, – подбодрил Дино. – Возьми его – и сможешь делать все, что захочется.  
Мукуро взял глаз, как живого червя, с отвращением, казалось, его сейчас стошнит. С глазного яблока капала розоватая слизь. Мукуро протяжно вздохнул, а потом медленно вложил его в пустую глазницу и надавил ладонью.  
– Видишь что-нибудь? – спросил Дино.  
Мукуро развернулся к нему и поднял веко. Его лицо вдруг начало расползаться черными пятнами: рот разъехался к ушам, ноздри провалились, горло заходило ходуном, а глаза все росли, росли, и правый горел мертвым красным огнем. Стены вокруг зашатались и потекли, оплавляясь куда-то в пропасть под ногами.  
– Да-а! – захохотал Мукуро. – Вижу! Тебя вижу!  
Дино почувствовал, что задыхается. Он жадно принялся хватать воздух ртом, но глотал одну только воду, не видя над собой света, и только последним отчаянным рывком все-таки вырвался на поверхность.  
Мукуро тоже кашлял и продолжал смеяться – смеяться и отхаркивать воду, свесившись над полом.   
– Ну? – хрипло спросил он сквозь кашель. – Гордишься собой?  
Дино гордился собой – в каком-то смысле. В другом смысле ему хотелось остаться в ржавой холодной воде вместе с Мукуро навсегда. Он потащил Мукуро к себе за колени, с силой перевернул на живот, заставив захлебнуться. Мукуро схватился за край ванны руками в мокрых перчатках – на среднем пальце тускло поблескивал сахарной конфетой с клубничными прожилками Дурной глаз. Дино навалился сверху, расстегнул штаны, обнял Мукуро под живот и проехался членом по заднице. Мукуро выгнул спину, уткнулся в костяшки пальцев лбом и глухо застонал, когда член вдавился в дырку головкой, но Дино съехал ниже, толкнулся под яйца, между стиснутыми бедрами и начал двигаться сильно, до белых вспышек под веками, кусая Мукуро за спутанные волосы, пока не кончил. От оргазма в голове зашумело и в глазах стало темно. Дино упал Мукуро на спину всем весом, дыша так, что глотка заболела от попавших в нос капель воды, и не шевелился, пока Мукуро не начал ерзать, спихивая его с себя. Тогда Дино сумел наконец разжать руки – теперь можно было отпустить.   
– А Занзас, вернувшись, просто напился бы, – заметил Мукуро уже спокойным голосом. Дино непослушной рукой нашарил за собой пробку, выдернул, и ржавая вода вместе с разводами спермы воронкой потекла в водосток.  
Да, Занзас напился бы, а Мукуро улыбался бы с просветленной благостной печалью старого мудреца. Но вышло по-другому.  
– Сколько времени ты не понимал, что нужно просто оглянуться? Орфей ебаный, – непривычно резко сказал Мукуро.  
У Мукуро стояло, а Дино смертельно хотелось ему отсосать. Так сильно, что грудь сжимало тоской. Мукуро поймал его взгляд и нахмурился – Дино показалось даже, что он смутился, и он поспешил набросить на Мукуро полотенце, а сам принялся отжимать рубашку. Лампа над дверью снова замигала и вспыхнула.  
– Пойдем, – сказал Дино. – Я думаю, еще не стало слишком поздно.

**Author's Note:**

> Malocchio - it. - дурной глаз, порча, проклятие. И название кольца ада Мукуро.


End file.
